


An Interruption

by whatsyeroffer



Series: Agent Reign Prompts [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Office Sex, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 08:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13290834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsyeroffer/pseuds/whatsyeroffer
Summary: Prompt:How about Sam and Alex getting caught in the act by Kara and/or Lena.





	An Interruption

**Author's Note:**

> I got this ask on my tumblr a while ago, but this is the extended version lol. I'm making my way through all the other prompts before I have to resume classes. So cheers!
> 
> Assume that Sam knows about Supergirl.

Sam checked her phone for the fifth time in two minutes. Still no reply… She sighed as she unlocked the screen and opened her messages to Alex.

_“I’m picking up the food now.”_

_“Text me when you’re on your way ;)”_

Her sweet, sexy girlfriend was stopping by L-Corp for lunch and office sex. Sam squeezed her thighs together in anticipation. She was incredibly horny just thinking about it and needed Alex to get here already…

Distracting desire smoldered low between her hips. She shifted in her too-cushioned chair, her skirt riding up higher on her thighs. Then an evil idea sprang to mind.

She shimmied out of her underwear and hissed as another spike of arousal shot through her. She bit her lip, feeling her juices gathering slowly below. The torturous fire burned, but she grinned as she thought of sharing that suffering with Alex.

The CFO leaned back in her chair and crossed one leg over the other. She placed her black, lacy underwear on the edge of her desk and took a picture of her lap.

Sam sent the picture to Alex: her skirt dangerously high, thighs pressed together, and the underwear laying teasingly in the background.

She typed out the message, _“You’re taking too long babe…”_

Sam watched the screen, laughing when the read receipts immediately came through. In Alex’s message bubble the three dots danced for a moment and disappeared. Unsurprisingly, her girlfriend called a moment later.

 _“Sam…”_ Alex groaned out. The CFO delighted in her whiny tone; her ego stroked, knowing that Alex wanted her just as much. _“It’s not my fault they’re taking forever.”_

“You could forget the food,” Sam half-joked. Of course, she loved how Alex would insist on lunches together some days, but right now she just _needed_ her. She uncrossed her legs and her hips rolled at the freeing sensation of her uncovered sex. “I know something else you can eat instead.”

She heard Alex suck in a breath. She closed her eyes, imagining how _wrecked_ Alex must look. _“I’ll be there in like, five minutes.”_ Her voice was weak, _“They just gave me our food.”_

“See you soon.” She returned before the call ended.

The CFO started to clear off her desk then. Manila folders filled with spreadsheets were stacked and put away- company numbers were the last thing her fevered brain wanted to worry about. Unbidden memories of the last time they’d had sex in her office surfaced, the mess they’d made then…

_All her paperwork was shoved off onto the floor in one frantic sweep. Alex was bent over her desk, crotch grinding onto the edge. Sam had loved the sight of the agent’s shirt pushed halfway up her back revealing the angry, red claw marks raked down her pale skin. Sam held her hips hard enough to leave bruises as she thrust the strap-on in and out of her girlfriend from behind. Her ears rang with a symphony of noises: the rhythmic slapping of skin, the wet squelching, Alex’s quiet moans…_

Sam barely resisted the urge to touch herself. Instead she looked at her watch, Alex should be here any minute now. She logged off of her computer just as the doors to her office opened. Sam grinned and stood from her chair.

“Agent Danvers is here to see you, ma’am.” Her secretary announced before Alex stormed in.

Sam strode around her desk to lean against the front of it. “Thank you,” Then she said, “You can take your lunch now, Andrew.” When the doors closed behind him, Sam crooked a finger at Alex, beckoning her.

Alex’s sauntered towards her, lips quirked up. She placed the bag of take-out in one of the chairs in front of Sam’s desk and then her hands fell to Sam’s hips. Alex’s eyes were dark with lust.

“Sorry I’m late.” Alex teased.

Sam hummed and reached up to rest her arms on Alex’s shoulders, her fingers playing with the ends of her red hair. “That’s okay,” They gravitated towards each other, unable to resist. “I almost didn’t wait for you though.”

The implication struck Alex and the grip on her hips tightened. Sam grinned predatorily until they broke the stalemate at the same time. Teeth clashed at the frantic move as their lips crashed. The kiss hungry and wanting.

Then Alex pressed a thigh between hers. Sam moaned, grinding her center against her. She could feel her wetness soaking into her skirt and spreading on Alex’s jeans. The agent picked Sam up and set her on the edge of the desk.

Sam spread her legs open as Alex’s hands trailed down. Those calloused, skillful hands kneaded her inner thighs; fingertips ghosted higher but not high enough. She broke the kiss to gasp in a breath at her touches.

There was no need for teasing, not when she was already this wet. Alex pressed a hot kiss to Sam’s neck, when she _finally_ ran a finger along her folds. Sam sighed in pleasure.

“Since my lunch break is almost over…” Alex planted another kiss to Sam’s lips and then dropped to her knees in front of her. _That_ was a view she loved.

Sam’s fingers threaded through her girlfriend’s short hair. Alex’s hands burrowed under her skirt and pushed it up and Sam shifted to give her more room. She almost combusted when Alex ducked her head close and blew out a breath that hit her aching clit.

“Mmh,” Sam squirmed, needing more. At the first swipe of Alex’s tongue up her slit, she had to choke back a groan.

Alex sat back with a wicked gleam in her eyes. “You’re gonna get us caught.”

Very unlikely since her secretary was gone. Sam rolled her eyes in response and guided Alex’s face between her thighs again. “Then hurry up.”

Alex lifted one of Sam’s legs onto her shoulder and Sam’s eyes snapped shut despite her desire to watch her girlfriend eat her out at work. Her hips rocked into Alex’s hot mouth, Alex’s tongue flicking over her clit with a wonderfully quick pace. Sam could feel the pressure coiling and the muscles in her legs twitched.

“Alex, that’s-“ The CFO moaned at the swirl of her tongue. “Oh, that’s perfect babe.”

She was already worked up, on the edge of a mind-numbing orgasm. Alex sucked on her clit and Sam trembled.

Then, despite her haze, she heard familiar voices on the other side of the door across the room. Sam’s eyes snapped open and she watched in slow motion as the door knob turned. Sam’s heart leapt in her chest and she pulled on Alex’s hair to stop her.

But it was too late.

Her two best friends stopped in the doorway stunned. Kara’s eyes were wide, mouth falling open in horrified shock. Next to her, Lena’s surprised look melted into a proud smirk.

“Really?!” Kara squeaked. Her hands flew up to cover her eyes and Sam was surprised her glasses didn’t break from the force.

Alex looked over her shoulder. “Oh fuck!” Immediately, her forehead rested against Sam’s thigh. Sam could feel the blush on her girlfriend’s skin and how her wet lips ghosted strings of cuss words.

Luckily, Lena reached over to grab Kara’s elbow and pulled her out of the room. “We’ll give you two a moment.” She said as the door slammed behind them.

“No.” Alex shook her head, “No, that did not just happen.”

The agent stood, her face aflame. Sam dropped off of the desk as Alex swiped the back of her hand across her mouth. Her girlfriend looked absolutely _mortified_. Sam had wondered when their luck would run out before they were caught. She wasn’t embarrassed by the interruption, though it was awkward as hell.

But Sam knew that Alex wasn’t going to handle it the same way. She gathered Alex into a hug as she stifled her amusement. “Alex,” Sam cooed, rubbing the shorter woman’s back soothingly. “It’s okay. You’re okay.”

Alex’s arms loosely wrapped around her. Still, as Sam whispered words of comfort her voice wavered. She couldn’t help the quiet chuckle that escaped when she remembered Kara’s expression. Then _knowing_ that Lena was going to tease her mercilessly for getting caught… Sam had to bite her lip to calm down.

Alex buried her head into Sam’s neck and gave a pitiful laugh. “Seriously. Did that really just happen?”

Sam nodded. “They’ve always had terrible timing, but especially now.” She sighed wistfully. “I was so close to coming in your mouth…”

From outside the door, they heard Kara yell “Oh Rao!” Then there was a loud crash.

Sam winced. There was probably a Supergirl-sized hole in the wall; hopefully Lena knew of some contractors that could patch that up within the week. And her poor secretary was going to be so confused when he returned from lunch…

Alex snorted at the sound of Kara’s hysterical departure and Lena’s shouts. Then the agent said, “We aren’t going to be able to look each other in the eye for _weeks_ , Sam.”

“Babe, it’ll be fine." Sam kissed her, tasting herself on Alex’s lips. She pulled back and Alex looked more composed, but it was easy to tell that she wasn’t going to let this go for a while. "It’s not like we haven’t walked in on _them_ before.”

Alex shuddered at the repressed memories. Sam stepped back from the hug and said, “I need to see what Lena wanted.”

Sam adjusted her skirt and Alex flopped onto one of the couches with a muffled sigh. The CFO knew it was going to take _a lot_ of orgasms to make it up to her girlfriend, but she looked forward to it. She opened the door and Lena’s raised eyebrow made her laugh.

“I’d say congratulations are in order, Sam.” Lena gave her a bright grin. “A DEO Agent on her knees in your office? Impressive.”

Sam just smiled, feeling proud, while across the room Alex pouted harder.


End file.
